Purity
by GAMEONREDLAZER
Summary: Twenty years ago, Nyx saved Ichigo from oblivion. Now, Ichigo goes to the Tulsa House of Night to repay her for the life she gave him. Poll for pairings is on my profile! This story is being rewritten. If you would like to adopt this idea, you may take the first chapter for your own. I dont care whether or not I get credit. The rewrite will not begin until the end of summer.


Purity

A Bleach and House of Night crossover

Chapter 1- Elements

A young girl ran down the street, her breath ragged as she screaming for help. The inhabitants of the houses she was passing by paid her no mind, almost as if she didn't exist. She couldn't think, she couldn't run much longer. Already she could hear that thing closing in on her, its sadistic laughter clearly heard. She made a right, and stopped as a car zoomed past her. She remembered… dieing? But that couldn't be true, she was positive that she was alive. She looked down at her chest, and was surprised to see a chain leading from her heart and dragging on the ground. The sadistic laugh sounded again. And it was right behind her. She turned around, fearfully backing away as the thing she was running from was right in front of her.

It was monstrous, easily 30 feet long, a giant white snake with a bone mask only accenting the horrible feeling rolling off of it. It looked at her hungrily, before speaking in a malicious tone as it moved steadily closer.

"Well now, my sweet. It appears the chase is over. And what a chase it was. After all the moving that I had to do, I am sure that you will be especially tasty." It grinned, its tongue flicking out quickly, touching the girls neck. She yelped, backing up further, shivering from the contact. The snake quickly moved behind her and wrapped her up, keeping her from moving further away.

"Oh no no no. We can't be having that. I don't intend to work any more for my dinner tonight."

The girl looked up at the giant creature tears in her eyes. "Please", she whispered, her small voice confused and terrified. "Let me go. Please, I don't want to die. Not like this"

The snakes grin widened. "Oh, but my dear, you are already dead. And I haven't eaten for days. Survival of the fittest you know. Besides, the pain won't last long." And without further ado, it opened its mouth, ready to swallow the girl whole. She stared into the dark maw as it came down on her. _So this is it then? Swallowed by a giant snake after getting hit by a car. What a day. I wonder how loud God is laughing at me right now. _

Inside the snakes mouth it stunk, and there was no light, just darkness. She resigned herself to her fate and then she wasn't there anymore. Things moved too fast for her to follow, but suddenly found herself in the arms of somebody, bright light assaulting her eyes. After adjusting to the light, she jerked as a loud shriek met her ears. Turning, she was surprised to find the white snake hissing at whoever was holding her, with a bloody cut running down the side of its head, the mask cracked. It writhed on the ground, slow dissolving into particles of white, its cries dieing as it did.

She looked up at her savior, to find a head full of orange hair in front of her. She looked at the man holding her, as he looked at her a kind smile on his face. He set her on the ground as she struggled to find the words to thank him. Finally, she just started crying silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she realized that dieing again might have been final for her. The orange head just let her cry for a moment before sitting down next to her.

"Its okay now, you know that right? Nothing will hurt you." The girl looked up at him. "What's your name?"

She sniffled before replying "I don't know. What's yours?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

She sniffled again. "That's good. At least you have a name. All I have now is how I died."

Ichigo stood up, pulling a sword off of his back that she hadn't noticed before. It was large and cleaver like, and it scared the crap out of her. She looked at him fearfully. He smiled again reassuring her. He raised the handle of the sword, and the girl noticed the seal imprinted on it. She looked up as he spoke.

"This seal will transport you to the Soul Society, what you might call heaven in a way. Are you ready?"

The girl nodded. She had nothing left here. Ichigo tapped her forehead and she felt a sense of peace enter her as a blue light covered everything around her. She smiled. "Thank you." Then she was gone.

Ichigo sighed. He had been afraid that he wouldn't have made it to her in time, and he almost hadn't. That snake hollow had hidden its spiritual pressure completely, and if not for the girls higher than average spirit energy, the hollow would have swallowed her and been gone 2 seconds later, and Ichigo would not have been able to stop it. He sat down on a nearby crate and chuckled. The job may be long, but it certainly never got boring.

"Hey Strawberry!" a familiar voice belted out from behind Ichigo. "What do you think your doing, laying around on the job?"

A male red head stepped out of the darkness, hair spiked in a fruitlike pattern, face set in a smirk. Ichigo returned the smirk with one of his own, casually responding. "What's it to you, Pineapple?"

The red heads smirk widened. "You never could resist a bout of words with old me, could you?" Ichigo snorted. "Hardly. It's just that you are so good at setting yourself up for failure I can't resist irritating you. It is way too much fun."

Renji's smirk disappeared, a scowl replacing it. "You little- you know what, we can settle this another time. I don't feel like having a repeat of what happened with Mayuri's exploding lab-"

Ichigo scowled "I said it was an accident! It's not my fault Grimmjow decided to toss a cero there!"

Renji looked at him, doubt all over his face. "Really? So it's just a coincidence that the day after Mayuri tries to get permission to experiment on you, you destroy his work? Sorry if I am a little bit skeptical about that."

"Fucking clown deserved it." Ichigo muttered.

Renji threw his head back and laughed. "HA! I'll make sure to tell him that when I see him."

He sighed, then sat down, looking up at the sky. "You know, after Aizen, the Bounts, and the Vandreich, I was hoping that maybe we would be able to get a break from all this. The hollow fighting, the conspiracies, all that. Yet the hollows keep coming, almost like clockwork. Almost an hour after you kill one, another one appears. At least they come one at a time, but still… it gets tiring after awhile."

Ichigo looked over at him from his crate. "You know, your starting to sound like an old lady Renji. What gives?"

Renji jumped up and punched Ichigo in the face. He flew backwards, before flying forwards and curb stomping Renji to the ground. "What the hell was that for!?"

Renji got up. He smirked. "Payback for earlier." Ichigo stood there grumbling. "Anyway, I didn't come here for a social call. Old man Yamamoto wanted me to come get you for a reason, instead of just waiting for you to come back to Soul Society."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…"

Renji looked at him. "You got a visit from a goddess."

Ichigo walked down the corridor leading to Head Captain Yamamoto's office. _I wonder why she would appear now, after all these years? Well, maybe not that many to a goddess, but 20 years? Obviously this isn't just a personal visit. I wonder what is going on._ He stopped in front of the office, then politely knocked on the aged wood. A loud "Enter" was heard from within. Ichigo opened the door and walked in. Standing in front of the Head Captain was a woman. Her waist length hair a vibrant rainbow of different colors, the dress that she wore long and flowing, of a midnight black, with small stars rippling through the fabric. The power and wisdom that radiated from her was enormous, but so was the love that was one of her key features of her personality. She turned and smiled at him, dark eyes twinkling as she spoke in a melodious voice. "Ichigo."

He returned the smile. "Nyx."

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Actually, I don't think we ever saw each other after our first encountering each other." Ichigo said, as the two walked the grounds. "20 years. It feels like we met hundreds of years ago. How is your realm? Do the gardens still bloom as beautifully as before, or have they been added to?"

Nyx smiled at him. "The flowers have been added to. New species come into existence every day. I wish to take them all so that my children, all of them may be happy. Whether flowers or insects, it doesn't matter. I love them all."

Ichigo looked over at her. "Still have your way with your words I see. I bet you could get the grouchiest man in the world to believe in unicorns with the way you talk." Nyx grinned. "I believe that I made a similar comment about the end of the world coming from your scowls."

Ichigo raised his hands. "Touché. I'll admit, if it did happen, I honestly think I would have seen it coming." His smile went back to a calm expression. "But obviously this isn't a complete social call. I don't think that you would come all this way just to say hello. Is something bothering you?"

Nyx gave him a rye look. "Mighty perceptive for a 16 year old aren't we?"

Ichigo sniffed, lowering his voice to a tough guy imitation. "I haven't been 16 in 30 years ma'am. I have no idea what your talking about."

Nyx laughed, a nice sweet sound that hung in the air a moment before leaving. Everyone turned at the sound to look at the source. "Ichigo, who is this woman your walking with?" Captain Mayuri walked up. His eyes widened. "Such spiritual pressure. Its simply enormous. I need to run some tests, maybe the Head Captain will allow me to dis-" Ichigos sword was in his face in an instant, his eyes glowing gold. "Finish that sentence Mayuri. Do it, and I will kill you right now. I think, with people knowing what happens to those who are in your division, people will be happier with you gone."

Mayuri eyed him. "Who are you protecting Kurosaki? I've never seen her before, and I doubt you have eit-"

"Silence Mayuri, we have had enough of your nonsense right now." Soi Fon, captain of the stealth squad walked up to the group. "Kurosaki, what is going on?"

Ichigos eyes didn't leave Mayuri. "Someone decided that they would like to take apart a goddess for science." Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Goddess? Bah! There is no goddess here. Just a Ryoka that the Kurosaki boy is protecting."

Soi Fon speared him with a look. "Actually Mayuri, your wrong on both counts. First, Kurosaki's guest is actually a goddess, and Yamamoto himself allowed her passage to the Soul Society." Mayuri glared at her angrily. "Why wasn't I notified?" She matched his glare with one of her own. "Because the head captain was afraid that a situation like this would occur." She looked over at Ichigo. "Carry on Kurosaki. I'll take care of Captain Mayuri for you."

Ichigo grabbed Nyx's hand and shunpoed away.

After they had gotten settled down, far, far away from Mayuri, Ichigo turned to Nyx. "I am really sorry about that. I didn't think about Mayuri when we went walking around."

"Its fine, I have had to deal with people like him before. But I still love them."

Ichigo looked at her for a moment. "Alright, so what did you need?"

Nyx looked at him. "There is a fledgling that I am going to visit before she arrives at the House of Night. The path that she will travel will be long and hard, but she will make it. She is strong. However, there are forces bigger than myself that are in motion now. She will need a guardian."

Ichigo understood. "And you want me to be that person."

Nyx nodded her head. "You are strong, and very dedicated to those you protect. You also have strong morals, and despite your power, you have always been kind to others and have given them a chance when others couldn't. Many would benefit from learning from you."

Ichigo nodded. "If that's what you want, then that's what I'll do. Besides, I owe you one for last time. So, where am I going?"

"A city in America. Its name is Tulsa, in the state of Oklahoma. You will be traveling to the House of Night there were you will meet up with the High Priestess there, Neferet. Everything will be explained when you get there."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "It sounds as though you planned this out. Does Yamamoto know?"

Nyx nodded. "Yes, and he is fine with it. Thank you Ichigo. It means a lot."

"Not a problem. I'll leave right away."

Ichigo stepped out of the seikamon gate onto the grounds of the Tulsa House of Night. The place looked like any other western school, but the feel of the place was what made a difference. None of the schools that Ichigo had gone to had the feeling of homeliness attached to it. He grinned. He was already liking this place. The slight crackle of grass underfoot was heard behind him. He turned around to look in the eyes of a tall, commanding woman.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The woman asked.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment before replying. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki in the western naming style." The woman's stern look dissolved, replaced by one of satisfaction. "Ah. We have been awaiting you. Not a vampire, but requested by Nyx. I am curious, Mr. Kurosaki. What exactly are you?"

Ichigo smirked. "Me? I'm dead."

Neferet gave him a puzzled look. "Dead? But you are standing right in front of me."

"I am a Shinigami, and that makes me a soul. I died when I was 16. At least, my body died. My soul didn't. That is why I am in front of you."

Neferet thought for a moment. "Well. I must say that this is new to me. You can't have come from Nyx's realm, which is the only place that I know of that exists for souls."

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. You seem like a smart woman, unlike some I have seen."

Neferet looked at him for a moment, assessing his words, then smiles. "Come Mr. Kurosaki. I believe the fledgling you are waiting for is here."

"Ichigo. Its just Ichigo."

Neferet smiled again. "Ichigo then."

The hospital wing was quite large, and the amount of supplies that the vampires kept on the shelves was simply astounding. Each supply was up to date in every way, and organized by name, type of supply, and the expiration date. Simply put, this place could almost put the family clinic to shame. It was a bit funny that the vampires hospital wing beat the shinigami's clinic. His attention was drawn back to Neferet as she began speaking. "This hospital wing is meant for everyone on the grounds, both vampires and fledglings. However, the fledglings are usually far beyond our help."

Ichigo frowned. "With all of this medical equipment and supplies, why could you not treat them?"

Neferet shook her head, eyes solemn as she looked at him. "Fledgling are more durable than human. They can't get sick, but there very body can betray them if not in the peak of health."

"And why would that be? You said just now that fledglings cannot become sick. Thus there body cannot betray them unless a physical injury is acquired, or the fledgling is poisoned by something."

Neferet nodded. "While normally that would be true, with fledglings it is different. All fledglings must go through what is called the Change. It is the period of time that is required for a fledgling to become a full fledged vampire. When it does happen, it is a joyous occasion, but more often than not a fledgling doesn't complete the change."

"Does the fledgling turn back into a human? What happens?" Ichigo asked her.

Neferet lowered her voice. "No. They die, all the cells in their body killing themselves, all of the organs hemorrhaging into all of the body cavities. They drown in their own blood." She stopped in front of a large metal door. "We're here." she opened it and they walked inside.

The first thing that Ichigo noticed was how still the girl on the stretcher looked. She was calm and peaceful, her long brown hair curled around her head. A white bandage covered the top of her head, and Ichigo could see the half defined ridges of stitches underneath. She was very beautiful, and Ichigo could tell that the girl was a good one. Someone kind, not spoiled rich like some other girls he had seen in his life. A women sat next to her, looking somewhere in her fifties. Ichigo supposed this was the girls grandmother, as she had an air of wisdom and power that swirled around her. She looked up as they entered, her eyes filled with worry and frustration. Worry at the state of her granddaughter no doubt, but what she was frustrated at he could not tell.

The woman stood up and approached them as they moved towards the bed. "Thank you for your help, High Priestess. It gives me peace knowing that there are people like you out there, and not the gross stereotypes people give vampires."

Neferet smiled at the woman. "The pleasure is all mine." She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, this is Sylvia Redbird, grandmother of Zoey Redbird, the fledgling in the stretcher. Sylvia, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, a guardian of the school selected by Nyx herself."

"Hello." Ichigo extended his hand to Sylvia, who grasped it in a firm handshake. She smiled. "Greetings to you as well. I wish you well at this school." Ichigo nodded in thanks. A small groan was heard from behind the group and Sylvia rushed over to the bed were Zoey lay. Ichigo left the room so the three of them could talk and decided to explore the school. The hallways were still empty, and it gave him ample opportunity to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He found himself outside soon enough, and began walking towards a large stable towards the back of the grounds. It was full of horses who all shied away as he walked towards them. He sighed, feeling slightly frustrated that all animals disliked shinigami. Very few pets were in the soul society, as many would attack souls and shinigami in the instinctual drive to survive.

He felt a presence behind him and turned to find a young woman staring him down. "Who are you, and why are you disturbing the horses?" Her voice was cold, but the orange haired shinigami could detect the hint of worry in her voice. She was very protective of her horses it seemed. The woman was cold, but direct, something Ichigo knew how to deal with after spending years around Toshiro. Speaking of which, he should probably call him up. He would need some back up if he was going to have to cover this entire area, and he was sure the diminutive captain would enjoy some time away from his subordinates, particularly Rangiku, his vice-captain.

Ichigo looked straight at the woman. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am going to be the bodyguard for Zoey Redbird and, by extension, this House of Night."

The woman looked at him with a piercing gaze. "Why were you in my stables then?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you really think I can guard a place that I know nothing about? Knowledge of the battlefield is the second step to winning a battle."

The woman's eyebrows rose in question. "The second? Then what, pray tell, is the first?"

Ichigo smiled. "I do believe that would be talking your enemy out of fighting in the first place. It seems to be the safest course of action."

She looked at him for a moment, then stretched out her hand. "My name is Lenobia. It is nice to meet you Ichigo."

Ichigo shook with her. "It was nice to meet you Lenobia." I need to be going now, but I think I will be seeing you soon." And with that he left the stables, headed towards the main building. It looked like it would be an interesting few years here.


End file.
